Kiss the Girl
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Based on my dream, songfic: My best friend and friends decide to interfene on a date with Link. Watch as I'm annoyed by the singing girls as we try to enjoy our evening on a boat out on Lake Hylia. T for mild cursing


Disclaimer: I own almost nothing.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKA, AND HAPPY KWANZA! Yeah, basically two self-inserts. My BFF and I. ^-^" I keep having this dream and I thought it nessecary to write out. Anyway, I'll get you caught up. Through a series of insane events, I sold my voice to Veran so I could go to Hyrule and meet Link. Yes, very Little Mermaid.

* * *

_This is it! Oh, Farore, Nayru, and Din above! I cannot believe that I am on a small boat with my one true love on Lake Hylia. This is fucking amazing!!! _I thought excitedly. For once, I was happy I didn't have my voice. If I did, I'd probably be squealing and scaring the poor guy.

Link rowed the boat, making small chit-chat as he got us out into the center.

For a minute, we just stared at each other, awkwardly thinking about what to do next. It wasn't like I could really hold up a conversation with the hero of few words. Hell, we might as well both be mute. For a second, I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice whisper something.

I heard the sound of quiet tapping.

"Strings..." There was that quiet voice and the sound of crickets filled the air.

"Winds!" The wind began to blow, making a few hollow logs make a sound.

"Words..."

_Oh, son of a bitch._

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but, you're dyin' to try, you wanna kiss the girl!" A set of red hair popped back into the water.

I gritted my teeth.

"Did you hear something?" Link looked around confused.

With a sigh, I shook my head.

The head popped back up, winking at me in the process. "Yes you want her. Look at her, you know you do! Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl! Sing with me now."

Other heads popped out of the water, a few familiar faces of friends that were like family and a few just being Zoras.

I promised myself that I would kill my best friend the minute I got the chance. "Shalalalalalala, my oh my! Look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl! Shalalalalala, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad, you gonna miss the girl..."

Link looked around uncomfortably, not seeing the girls and Zora heads pop back underwater. "So...you're not from around here, right?"

I nodded.

"Termina?"

Nope.

"Holodrum?"

Nope.

"Labrynu?"

Wrong again.

"Subrosia?"

...I really should have just wrote 'hi, my name is Bell and I'm from Earth'.

An orange set of hair popped up by the boat, again. "She's from Earth, dumbass. EARTH!"

"Earth?" He just barely missed her head going back down.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Hmm...I never heard of that place. I guess it makes you more interesting, huh?" He smiled.

I leaned in a bit, as did he. But then, everything just sank right in. We had only known each other for two days-well, he had only known me for two days and I had only been hearing him for two days-and, honestly, that's just too fast for a kiss. He pulled away and I sighed.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon."

_Lake, douchebag!_

"Boy, you better do it soon! No time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl!"

The girls began laughing and shouting with joy, Link and I looking around to find where they were. I think all of my friends had just gained the ability to become invisible.

I fell into his lap as I stretched out to find the voices. He pulled me up by the arms slowly and our faces were just inches away.

"Shalalalala, don't be scared! You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl! Shalalalala, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it out. You wanna kiss the girl. Shalalala, float along to this unusual song, the song say kiss the girl! Shalalalala, music play! Do what the music say! You gotta kiss the girl."

We leaned in a bit more.

"You got ta..." Another female's voice chimed in.

"Kiss the girl."

"Why don't you?"

"Go on and kiss the girl."

"Go on and kiss t-"

"You gotta kiss the girl."

My best friend sang alone, once more, and quite eagerly as our faces were so close that we could only see the others glistening lips. "GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!"

The sudden shout made us jump in shock, thus tipping over the boat and falling in the lake.

All of the female voices shouted in unison. "Awwww, shit!"


End file.
